I will follow you
by Mas'kil
Summary: Togusa leaves Section 9 because of Major.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ghost in the Shell. Masamune Shirow dose who by the way is a genus. With that said please Review. There will be more depending on how it dose. So enjoy.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Major Motoko Kusanagi yelled. 

"I'm leaving. Okay? I quit. I can't do it anymore." Togusa said.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't work with you anymore. When i am around you I can't breath, let alone work on any cases."

"What are you talking about?" Motoko asked with puzzlement in her voice.

"Oh! Like you don't know." Togusa said raising his voice. "Look I know that you miss Batou, but he is gone. Its been three years. He can't love you anymore."

Motoko just stood there not saying anything. Just staring down at her feet. She finely looked up at him. Her eyes were burning with anger.

"Don't you dare talk about him. You have no idea what the pain feels like knowing that you will never see him again because some criminal shot him in the head." Motoko yelled.

"Look I was the one that was with him when he got shot. I was the one that got splattered with his blood. I am the one that has to live with the guilt of knowing that it is my fault that he is dead. Knowing that if I just had done what I was suppose to do he would not be dead. He was my friend to you know.

"And don't even tell me that I don't know what losing someone you love is like. My wife left me shortly after his death. She could not take it anymore. Me always here trying to get better so something like that would never happen again. She could not take me being gone all the time. She took my kids away from me. My kids Motoko! So don't you even say that I don't know how it feels."

Togusa then turned his back on Motoko and walked to Aramaki's desk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. Looking at it for a moment he thew it on the desk. Turning back towards Motoko he walked by her.

"Good bye, Major," he said as he passed her. Using her nickname he has not used for three years.

Motoko just stood where she was, dumbfounded. "But I never blamed you for his death," she said softly to her self. "And I never knew how you felt."

Major stood in the office by her self for a couple of minutes. Her arms warped around her body. She heard the door opening. She at first thought that it was Togusa coming back. But her excitement quickly faded as Aramaki walked in. He stopped and looked at Motoko and then went and sat at his desk.

Aramaki reached his hand out and grabbed Togusa's badge. He opened it up and looked at it. After closing it he sat there fidgeting with it. Motoko saw this and walked over to his desk and took it out of his hand and put it in her pocket.

"Major, I'm sorry about Togusa. He was a good detective, and a good friend. Here." Aramaki said holding out a folder.

Motoko took it and and opened it up. There was a picture of a man in it. Behind that there was another one. There were ten pictures in the folder.

"What's this?"she asked closing the folder.

"One of them is going to be your new partner."

Aramaki was sitting forewords in his desk. His hand were clasped together in front of him. Major just stared at him. Not knowing what to say. Suddenly she thew the folder at him. Pictures flying every were.

"Go to hell!" she yelled and stormed out of the office.

* * *

"Togusa...look...I'm sorry.How many times do I have to say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not going to do this on an answer machine. Pick up the phone. This is the fifth message..." 

Togusa cut her off by picking up the phone and then slamming it back down. He reached behind that phone and unplugged it from the wall.

He walked into the kitchen. It was a small kitchen. After the divorce he moved into an apartment four blocks from Section 9 headquarters. It was small. It had a bathroom, a bedroom slash living room, and a kitchen. It was all the Togusa needed. He was all by him self. No wife or kids to worry about. Just him.

God he missed his kids. He hasn't seen them in since the divorce. They moved with there mother to America so they could be with there aging grandmother. The only contact that he had with them was there weekly phone call.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of beer. His fifth one tonight. 'One for each time Major called' he said to himself. He was going to fell them tomorrow, but he did not care right know.

He downed the can of beer in one swig and laid down on his bed. With in seconds he was unconscious.

He was awaken the next morning by his cell phone going off. He picked it up quickly ignoring that he had a splitting headache and he eyes hurt from the light.

"Hello," he said. No one answered. "Hello," he said again.

"I have the Major. Meet me on the bridge by you apartment at five. Come alone. No police and no Section 9." The line went dead.

* * *

There is the start of it. If you liked it pleas tell me and I will wright more. Please note that this is myfirst Ghost in the Shell fic. I am new to the show, and I know that there characters are not the same. But I did that on purpose. I like to play around with there personality's a little bit. If you like this you can also check out my other Fic I got going. And pleas no flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

"In position sir," Sito told Togusa via E-brain.

Saito was about a mile away from the bridge where Togusa and the man were suppose to meet. He could see Togusa perfectly though his sniper lenses.

"Do you think anyone knows your there?" Togusa asked.

"Can't see how they could. Were using a encrypted communications. But are you not taking a chance by asking me for help. He said not to contact anyone, right?"

"No, he said not to contact the police or Section 9. Since you haven't been part of Section 9 for over a year now, I'm not going against what he said." Togusa said with a fake laugh.

Fourteen months ago Siato went on am assignment that went totally wrong. He was suppose to observe a crime boss and take him out if he saw any foul play. He was in the mountains for three days before he saw anything suspicious. He contacted HQ and got the okay to shoot. Thats when it went wrong.

His communications got taped into and they came after him. Just before he was about to shoot, he saw them coming towards him. Turning his attention to the men running at him, he shot and took one down. Still three more were coming at him. He aimed at on of them, but he was two late. A rocket was shot at him. He managed to survive, but he lost his right leg. He took out two pistols and shot wildly at the men, killing them. He crawled to the nearest hospital, where he blacked out.

The doctors told him that they could replace the leg with a prosthetic one, but Siato refused. Section 9 had no choice but to let him go.

Five months later he finally broke down and got the prosthetics. Section 9 offered him his job back, but he did not want it. Instead he became a gun for hire.

"So do you even know what this guy looks like?" Siato asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure he knows me."Togusa replayed.

"Any idea who could of done this?"

"Not a one. I know that Moto...Major has a lot of enemy's, but I don't think that any of them would have the balls to do something like this. Thats why I don't think it is one of hers, but one of mine."

"You have enemy's? This is great! Tougusa, the nice boy of Section 9, has enemy's." Siato said with a laugh.

"There is more to my life that you would ever think. On the job I am not the nice boy that you think I am."

Siato kept looking though his scoop at the crowd. Looking for anyone that might be there guy. He quickly came impatient.

"How much longer?" Siato said after a wile.

"Why? You getting impatient?"Togusa asked.

"No! Just wondering thats all." Siato said defensively.

"Just keep you eye patch on. Five more minuets."

"Man, Togusa, you make some pretty lame jokes when you're under stress." Siato said as he looked though his scoop. "You got someone coming you way. All black, twelve o'clock."

"I'm on him."

* * *

Togusa continued to look out over the water, while keeping an eye on the man that was slowly approaching him. He thought it was a man anyways, he could not really tell. He turned to get a better look at the person, when the person stopped dead in his tracks. 

They stood there looking at each other for a few minuets.

"Are you the one who..." Togusa began to say but stopped when he noticed that he and the Person where the only people there. "Siato where did everyone go?" No answer. "Siato!"

* * *

Siato could see the man get closer and closer the Togusa. When he stopped and staid at Togusa. Siato had the cross hairs of his gun right on the mans head when he vanished into thin air. Gone, no sine of him anywhere. He looked around for Togusa, he could not find him ether. 

"What the hell?" He said to him self. "Togusa come in. Togusa can you hear me?"

Saito's first thought was the they found out about him and jammed there communications. But there channel was so encrypted that not even Section 9 could find out about it.

His second thought was that they some how manage to kidnap him. He has seen it before. Where the person just disappeared.

He looked though the scoop again to make sure he just did not miss him. He could still not find him.

"Thats it, I'm going down there."

Togusa was still trying to get hold of Siato but did not have any luck. He looked at the figure in black, it was slowly coming towards him. Togusa reached into his jacket pocket looking for his revolver. It was gone. It was no were in any of his pockets ether.

"Whats going on? What did you do to Major.?" Togusa yelled.

"Do not worry about the Major. She is safe. Which is more that I can so for you." The black figure said.

"Why am I not safe? What are you going to do to me? Why are you after me?"

"It is not me who is after you. I am but a messenger. I do not exist, a mere trick on you eyes and all those connected to you."

'He knows about Siato?' Togusa thought to him self. 'Well if he dose not I am not going to tell him.'

"So if you are just a messenger, tell me your message."

"It is not my message. It comes from above me."

"Stop playing games and tell me it already." Togusa said with anger in his voice.

"Very well, if you ever want to see her again, all you have to do is kill Aramaki. Kill him and all will be forgiven. And your precise Major Motoko Kusanag will be set free."

Togusa could not believe what he was hearing. Or understand it for that matter. Kill Aramaki, all will be forgiven? Forgiven for what?

"What! What an I to be forgiven for? What did I do? And to who?" Togusa Chaldea.

"That you will have to figure out on you own. I can not tell you that for I am just a messenger."

"I know you know. So tell me now." Togusa said as he put his hands into a fist.

"I am but a messenger." The black figure said and then vanished.

Togusa could no see every on again. But it was like he still did not see them. He was lost in thought. Trying to figure out what happened. He look to his right and saw Siato running towards him.

"What happened?" Siato said when he got to Togusa.

Togusa just stood there and looked at Siato. He reached into his pocket. He gun was back. There was also a piece of paper. Togusa took it out, unfolded it and read it.

_Meet me at Section 9 HQ at 6:00 A.M tomorrow. __Will give more instructions there. I will find you. Don't try anything, I will have the Major with me._

He finished reading the note. Then gave it to Siato, who read it and gave it back.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Siato asked.

"No." Togusa said then walked away.

* * *

Well there you have it. Sorry for waiting so long to get this chapter up. I was just really busy the last couple of weeks. With all this graduation thing and stuff. But I got a chance to get it up, after a constant barrage of "when it going to be up?" from the one and only Ben-hayag. So Ben-hayag this one is for you. HAHA Any ways...please review and no flames yada yada yada...you know the drill. 


End file.
